Pipe Down!
|prodcode=36A |director=Sarah Frost |season=3 |episode=24 |wish=Absolute silence Sound |writer=Butch Hartman Steve Marmel Jack Thomas Scott Fellows |storyboard=Dave Thomas |art direction=Bob Boyle |airdate=(Australia) November 1, 2002 (US) September 26, 2003 (produced in 2002) |headgag=Vicky's mouth zips shut |previous=Which Witch Is Which? |next=The Big Scoop! |iTunes= https://itunes.apple.com/us/tv-season/fairly-oddparents-vol.-3/id542700090 |dvd= Season 3 Timmy's Top Wishes }} "Pipe Down!" is the twenty-fourth episode of Season 3. Plot Vicky yelling, alarms blaring, Dad screaming at Timmy for being lousy at charades, it’s too much! So Timmy wishes the world was silent. It works! But when a deadly meteor hurtles toward earth, Timmy must play charades to un-wish the wish. Synopsis Timmy is trying to build the Eiffel Tower with his "Locko" Building Blocks (a parody of Legos). but every time he comes close to completion, something would disturb him and cause the entire tower to topple. At first, a loud emergency test news cast by Chet Ubetcha disrupts him, then a sabotage by Vicky causes the tower to collapse again. After locking himself in his garage and nearly finishing the tower again, Timmy's Dad bursts through the boarded up doors and causes the tower to collapse yet again, before pulling Timmy away to play a game of charades with the Dinklebergs. Timmy questions his father why they are having a friendly game of charades with the Dinklebergs when his father hates Mr. Dinkleberg, but his father explains they only hate them while out of earshot, and he wants to gloat about his many charade trophies and rub them in Mr. Dinkleberg's face. Mr. Turner explains to his wife and son a few signals to help them to victory. But after playing for a mere 1.25 seconds, Timmy causes them to lose, and Mr. Dinkleberg walks off with an entire wheel-barrel full of Mr. Turner's trophies. Enraged, Mr. Turner sends Timmy to his room. While in his room, Cosmo and Wanda attempt to cheer Timmy up, but soon a three way shouting match breaks out between them. Fed up with yelling and screaming, Timmy wishes for complete silence before going to bed. The next morning, Timmy's alarm clock goes off, but he does not wake up for another 45 minutes because there is no sound. Timmy wakes up and, after realizing his alarm clock is not broken and being unable to wake up his godparents, he finds out that the wish for no sound continued into the next day. While Cosmo and Wanda are still asleep, Timmy goes downstairs to play with a huge stereo system. He turns it on and inserts a music disc called "Now that's what I call Loud Music" into the machine. He then turns the volume all the way up. The stereo then plays the music on the disc, but there is still complete silence. Timmy then accidentally knocks over a series of expensive art pieces in his house, causing his father to scream at him again. but since there is no sound, Timmy stands by unaffected. causing Mr. Turner to attempt screaming louder and louder until he explodes into a pile of clothes. Nervously, Mrs. Turner hands her son his lunchbox without further protest. does not realize there is no sound.]] At Timmy's school, Chester and A.J. are attempting to figure out why there is no sound, when Francis sneaks up behind them and gives them a wedgie. Unable to hear their screams, Francis pulls their wedgies up harder until Chester and A.J. explode into clothes. Seeing this, Timmy plots revenge on Francis. He ties the flag pole rope to a starving dog and the other end of the rope to a hole in Francis' underpants. Timmy then tosses his lunch (some ham) into the dog's direction. The dog smells the ham and runs after it, causing the rope to hoist Francis up the flag pole by his underwear. This causes Francis to scream so loud he explodes and loses all of his clothes. All the other kids (especially Chester and A.J.) are shown cheering in happiness at Francis' misfortune. At the Dimmsdale Observatory, a scientist notices a meteor approaching the city, and runs off to warn Chet Ubetcha, who in turn sets off a now silent alarm before fleeing toward Mexico. Cosmo and Wanda, now awake, notice the meteor and set off to warn Timmy. After using a fire hose to get Timmy's attention, Cosmo and Wanda attempt to warn him of the meteor, but Timmy cannot get what they were hinting at, so Wanda simply turns his head for him. While Timmy notices the cause of the panic, Mr. Crocker passes by and sees Cosmo and Wanda. He tries to point them out and tell everyone, but with everything being mute, they can't hear him and they're too busy running and panicking to even pay any mind to him. Crocker screams so loud that he explodes and loses all of his clothes. Timmy tries to figure out a way to undo his wish. While Mr. Dinkleberg flees by, he drops one of Timmy's fathers' charade trophies, which gives Timmy an idea. Using charades, Timmy spells out Eye Wish 4 Sound to Cosmo and Wanda. Timmy made 3 of the words, except for Sound, as Timmy gave him the taco Cosmo wanted to solve it. The wish is granted, which causes a nasty surprise for Timmy's parents who were cowering in fear next to the stereo system he turned on earlier, Timmy then wishes for the meteor to be gone moments before it hits the city. With everything back to normal, Timmy returns home where his parents apologize for yelling at him earlier over the charades incident. Mr. Dinkleberg comes by to gloat that he had Mr. Turner's trophies melted into a gold toilet seat, before his stomach grumbles and he remarks that he is going to try it out. Timmy and his mother then jump off the couch before Mr. Turner explodes once again in anger. Later on, while in his room, Timmy manages to finally complete the Locko Building Block Eiffel Tower. Moments after its completion though, his father opens the door to tell Timmy that they are playing the Dinklebergs in red light, green light for the golden toilet seat before slamming the door shut and causing the tower to collapse again. Timmy boils with anger and screams so loud the top of his house blows out, along with all of his clothes. Cast *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner *Daran Norris as Cosmo / Dad *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda / Mom *Grey DeLisle as Vicky *Carlos Alazraqui as Dinkleberg *Jim Ward as Chet Ubetcha External links *Pipe Down clip at Nick.com * * *Pipe Down transcript at Scribd de:Lärmschutz total Category:Episodes Category:Season 3